Coming back
by Cola320
Summary: Bella, her older brother, Emmett, and her twin sister, Alice, come back to the small town where they were born. they meet their adoptive parents from long ago. what will happen?       on hold indefinately, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

bpov

I sighed, _Here we go again_. I thought. A new town and a new house. Of course, no new friends. And a whole new mob of staring people. _Joy_!

I didn't know anybody in the small town of Forks. The only reason I'm even here is because when I _Googled_ 'most could covered towns in North America' Forks came up _numbero uno_ on the list.

I just shrugged to myself and said, "I'll give this dreary little old town a shot. What I did _not_ expect was a town surrounded by, covered in, and, most of all, smothered by green.

It was everywhere. On the ground, in the trees, surrounding all the roads, and even_ covering_ the trees. You just couldn't get away from it. That's why my mother left here some forty odd years ago. She left with her husband, my sister, my brother, and me. Alice and I weren't even six months old yet, Emmett was around a year and a half. Whenever we asked her, she just said that there was too much green, that it was smothering her, and she needed to leave. When I asked her if we would ever go back, she said maybe. That's where we were going when our plane crashed.

Her name was Renee. She took me, my dad, my sister, and my brother with her on the plane. My dad's name was Charlie Swan. There were only three survivors out of over a hundred passengers, me, my sister, and my brother. My sister and I were fourteen at the time, and Emmett was around fifteen.

My sister is the same age as me, but my brother is a year older. My twin sister's name is Alice, and my brother's name is Emmett. I think it's time for me to introduce myself.

My real, full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Me, my brother, and my twin sister were born in Forks, but we don't remember anything about it. Our parents died in a plane crash, and we were left alone to fend for ourselves at the ages of fourteen and fifteen.

We refused to be separated when the government put us in foster care, we had already lost our parents, we weren't about to lose each other too. So the government found a family willing to take us in, a couple both in their twenties.

They had snow white skin that was hard as granite, sparkling golden eyes, and glittering white teeth. Their names were Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

They took care of us for about a six months before we all got sick.

_*flashback*_

Carlisle drove me and Alice to the hospital, Emmett had collapsed at school. He was just walking down the hall with his friends, like always, when he collapsed on the ground. His friends thought he was joking, but when they told his to get his butt off the ground and he didn't… they knew something was wrong.

We were walking back to the ER, when Alice said she didn't feel good. Her legs started shaking.

"Alice!" I cried as her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the floor. I caught her just before she hit the ground. But suddenly, I felt very lightheaded. I looked over at Carlisle, my eyes wide.

"Carlisle, get Alice back there. I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air." he nodded and took Alice from me. He hurried off to get Alice back to the ER.

I walked out the door, and toward the forest. My vision was getting blurry, I tried to blink to get the haziness out of my eyes. I gasped for air, it felt like my throat was closing up. I felt blackness closing in around me, my eyes rolling back in my head, collapsing, and hitting the ground, hard.

Almost everything left me, the only exception was that I could still hear. I could hear footsteps coming toward me. Then a startled voice, Esme.

"Bella?" she asked and when I didn't answer, she ran toward me. She picked me up in her arms. "Bella! Bella, sweetie, can you hear me? I'm going to get back there with your brother and sister. They're awake now." she said to me, then more to herself than me. "Maybe you'll wake up soon, too."

I heard the hiss of the automatic doors opening and heard new voices, voices of people in the ER waiting room.

I could feel bobbing up and down because of Esme's running toward the set of double doors that would lead us back to the ER.

Turns out, we all had some deadly, incurable disease. That's what the specialists told Carlisle and Esme, rather harshly, actually. They walked in, told two scared parents that their childeren wouldn't last the week, and walked out of the room. They also told them I was the worst and that I was very close….. I heard one tearless, broken sob from Esme.

Alice and Emmett were awake, but they were suffering. They called out to me constantly, trying to get me to wake up. icould hear the pain in their voices. I started coughing; coughing so hard that I could feel the wetness on my mouth, blood.

I knew that I was getting close to the end, but I felt cold strong arms around me, lifting me. I could also feel my life slipping through my own fingers. I tried to hold on, to fight the blackness threatening to consume me. But it was too tiring, I couldn't keep it up. I eventually gave in and let the blackness slowly swallow me.


	2. Chapter 2

But just before the thick darkness completely swallowed me, I felt a horrible, sudden sinking pain into my neck. It was as if someone had stabbed me with a dagger with poison on it, not that i would know of course. It burned me and I cried out in pain, but it was gone as suddenly as it had came. I gasped for air, it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my heart speed up, I screamed. The pain was horrible, it felt like someone was burning me from the inside out. I heard a opening of a door, a gasp, and a slam, I guessed was from the door. I felt a slight pressure in my hand.

"Carlisle," Esme scorned her husband, and from where her voice was coming from I could tell it was Esme holding my hand. "how could you do this to her? To doom her to an eternal night of- of- of _this_? When we adopted them I didn't imagine _this_ happening to her, or to any of them for that matter. They don't deserve this life." Esme said softly.

"I couldn't just let her die before me, not when I could do something about it." he said just as softly, which was strange for Carlisle. He was ususally confident in what he said, but in that way, the comment sounded nothing like him at all. "I love her and Alice and Emmett just as any parent would love their children. I-I-I-" I heard Esme shush him.

"Carlisle, I know, I know." she comforted him, then I felt her gaze on my face.

"Bella, it's alright. it's almost over. Shh, shh, Bella. You'll get to see your brother and sister when this is all over, ok?" Esme continued to comfort me, I was whimpering like a baby and was furious with myself for letting it happen. I, Isabella Marie Swan, do _not_ whimper like that.

But, at last, when it was over and I sat up and looked around the room for them, they weren't there. They had left me, in my time of need, nonetheless. Blinding fury almost took me over, but I remembered Alice and Emmett. Esme had said something about me seeing them when I woke up.

I looked around franticly, searching for their familiar faces. I finally found them downstairs, writhing in pain like I had been. I took Alice's hand, squeezing it gently and to my surprise she squeezed back and peeked at me from the corner of her eye. The corner of her mouth upturned the slightest bit, I smiled back.

Emmett sat bolt upright, gasping. His head swiveled, looking around the room and his eyes focused on me and Alice. He got to his feet and came to stand on the other side of Alice's bed. I looked up at him and he met my gaze.

"Carlisle and Esme left us." I whispered, and even I could hear my brokenhearted tone. Alice's transformation was don a few minutes after I said that.

_*end flashback*_

So here we are, moving back into our home town we tried so hard to forget about.

We've started our own little coven since we were changed, and added a few other members other than ourselves. There's Max, a girl that was a year younger than me when she was changed with medium length black hair, she's taller than me, and has golden eyes, like the rest of us. She had been mugged and left for dead on the streets of New York when we found her. Only I had enough control to change her without draining her dry.

And then there's Alex, a guy that I saved from being killed by a newborn. He just won't let it go, he thinks he is forever in my debt. You have no idea how much he annoys me sometimes.

Alex has curly blonde hair, like Emmett's darker hair, but a little longer, ending just below his ears. He's Emmett's age, and this will be his _"last year in high school"_, like he hasn't been through it at least four times already.

Alice, Emmett, Max, and Alex, for some odd reason, voted me to be the leader of the coven. I have no idea what was running through their minds at the time.

Well, we all have different powers, and I am a mental shield. What I do is that I have this shield-type-thing in my mind that protects me from 'mind tricks' by other vampires; I can also project it out from my body to cover others.

Alice can see into the future, Alex is a physical shield and basically does the same thing physically that I do mentally and he can project like me, too. Max can shape shift, basically turn into what ever she wants. She can even turn others into whatever she wants. It makes powers like mine look incredibly stupid.

Emmett is what you could call a _normal_ vampire because he doesn't have a 'special power'. He just inherited, if that's what you want to call it, his human strength and multiplied it by like twenty.

* * *

><p>So, there we were, standing on the edge of town. We had just come down from Canada, that's where we were staying at the last time. Well, before we had to leave, that is.<p>

I sighed and turned to look at everyone else, I tried to put on a smile but apparently they could tell it was forced. Max came up to me and put one of her long arms around my shoulders. Emmett was doing the same for Alice. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"So, this is our home town of Forks, Washington. The most dreary little town in the states, it rains most of the year and under cloud cover except for the rare sunny days that we will go 'hiking'." Emmett snickered as I used air quotes around hiking.

"This is your home town, Bella?" Max asked in my ear I nodded.

"Alright everyone, hoods up. This is one of those rarely sunny days I was talking about, I know we're not going out in public but better to be safe in case we run across some hikers." I smiled to myself as I turned away and pulled my hood up over my head.

Everyone was dressed in dark jeans, black running shoes, and black hoodies. I took off running, everyone following behind me. I was the fastest runner out of all of them, I was on the track team in school when I was human.

We had bought a three story house that was surrounded by woods, a silver motorcycle for me, a yellow 911 turbo for Alice, a huge black jeep for Emmett, a white suburban for Alex, and a small white convertible for Max, who was just 'barely old enough' to drive. We all laughed at that. I bet you're wondering where we got the money from without a steady job, but, hey, who needs a job when your sister can magically tell when the stock market was going up or down.

We didn't have much to move into our house, just the backpacks we kept over our shoulders at all times, in case we needed to make a run for it.

I sighed again as we slowed to a stop at the front of our new house, it was even bigger than I thought it would be. I stuck the key into the lock and turned it, silently opening the door. Inside, there was couches and chairs covered up with sheets and from the way some of the sheets were darker, I could tell there was black furniture underneath.

I jerked off the sheet closest to me, I laughed. They were exactly like I ordered them. See, we like to get different furniture for each person. Don't ask me, it's just a habit.

I turned to the door, shouting. "Hey, come on in! the furniture actually got here on time this go around." I laughed as Max came bounding in. she tore off the sheet to the nearest couch and flopped down. She rolled over so that her face was against the fabric.

"Ohhhh! You were soo right Bella! This _is_ the softest thing ever!" I laughed at her muffled voice. I heard a booming laughter that could only be from my brother.

I walked out the door and saw that Alex was trying to grab Alice, which is pretty much impossible. The little pixie can dodge like a pro, she proved my point by ducking as Alex dove and her head. He sailed right over her and hit a tree face first.

I hit the ground I was laughing so hard. I clutched my stomach out of habit, a human habit. But after a minute, i rolled over and got up. Alex looked mad about something, but it quickly went away when i motioned for them to follow me inside.

"Guys, come on! We need to pick rooms and arrange the furniture. School's on Monday and we all know _just __how much_ we need the sleep." we laughed and walked inside.

I got the master bedroom on the third floor with a door on the left wall that led to a study. On the right, there was a huge wall stuffed with CD's, a computer, a stereo, and a brand new Ipod touch with a hundred dollar gift card to the iTunes store and bright silver headphones. I definitely did _not_ order this. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over to the door of my room.

Alice, Emmett, and Max stood there smiling hugely. Alice danced up and hugged me, squealing, "Happy birthday!" when she back away, she was still smiling.

"I got you the CD's." Alice told me.

"I got you the stereo." Emmett told me, walking up to me, and picking me up off the ground in the huge bear-hug of his. When he sat me back down and moved away Max practically jumped on me, giving me a hug.

"I got you the computer and there's software I put on it so that you can copy and transfer the CD's music onto your Ipod. I also got you the headphones, the gift card, and the Ipod."

"Gosh, guys. Thank you. To tell you the truth, I forgot my birthday again." I said and if I could blush, I would've been. Apparently Emmett and Alice could see that because Alice giggled and Emmett laughed. I smiled despite myself and Max just looked plain lost. "Don't worry about it, Max. It's a sibling thing." she nodded, understanding.

"Alex is on his way up here with his present. Here he is!" Alice said when her giggling fits had stopped.

Alex walked through the door and handed me a small box. "Go on open it." he said, and I did. I gasped, and held the necklace up. The pendant had blue diamonds in the shape of a B. I hugged him then I kissed him on the cheek and when I pulled back it looked like he was going to pass out. I smiled and he smiled back, still looking a bit dazed.

"Here, I also got you a…um…. new backpack." he stuttered, handing me a brand new Columbia backpack.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. And I got you all something too, a welcome present. Well, there's two things actually." I told them smiling. Emmett ran down to his room, which was on the second level. I heard his yells to thank me, then the stereo turned on along with his new TV, probably turned to some football or baseball game. Alex was next to run out, Max following him. Alex's room was across from Emmett's and Max's room was at the end of our hall.

Alice started to walk out of the room, but I stopped her. "Alice, I'm walking you into your room… blindfolded." I told her, putting my hands over her eyes.

"Um, okay." she said and let me cover her eyes.

I walked her into her room across the hall and into her huge closet, that was my first surprise. The second was that I stocked the whole thing with her clothes from up in Canada. She was so sad that she had to leave them, so, I had them shipped here. There was still some room left so I went out and bought her the rest so that it would be full.

When I took my hands off her eyes, she squealed like a little girl at Christmas. She ran around the room, pulling something out every once in a while and holding it up. About half-way though, she gasped and looked at me.

"These are my clothes from Canada, you shipped them here? Thank you so much Bella!" she told me, and I smiled.

"There was still some room left in here so I bought some more that I knew you would like and filled it the rest of the way up."

_"Seriously?_ This is too much for me to wear, you're going to help me wear all of them."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I told her, she just laughed.

"You ready for school on Monday?" Alice asked me.

"Not in the least, but I've already registered us all. We're juniors, Emmett and Alex are seniors, and Max is a sophomore." I told her. She was trying on the new clothes, she loved every single top, bottom, and pair of shoes. I knew her too well. She nodded, she knew the drill. It was the same grade each time we moved, we knew all the answers to all the questions. All we had to do was read the text book once and we would never forget. Cool, I know.

Just as the sun was setting, I walked back into my room. Alice was done with trying on the new clothes. I picked up my Ipod and it's connector, the gift card, my computer, and sat down on the bed. I leaned over to plug in my computer. I started it up and within two minutes, I was downloading songs off of iTunes. I got at least eighty off of it before my credit ran out. Then I started transferring all t of the CD's Alice got me. It took me all night, and when the sun started to come up I had ten songs to go.

"Alice, Em, Max, Alex! I'm going out to hunt, Max's in charge!" I yelled, and I heard two groans. Emmett and Alex, and Alice met me outside. I smiled. "Somehow, I knew you'd be coming with me."

"Well, what can I say? I'm parched." we both laughed and took off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**i am sooo sorry i haven't updated lately, microsoft word problems. so i hope you enjoy!**

**i forgot this this the past couple times but i dont own anything other than Max and Alex and maybe a few others if i decide to put them in there. but if i actually did, would you really think i would be here?**

* * *

><p><em>seven a.m., Monday morning<em>

bpov

"Bella! Bella, come on! I have your clothes ready!" Alice shouted through my door. "Come on, Bella. You'll love the outfit I picked out for you." Alice called again.

"I am _not _coming out….. Unless you let me pick out my _own _clothes." I told her, I knew she could hear me.

"Can you at least look at the outfit first?" she asked. I sighed.

"Fine, the door's unlocked." she opened the door and walked over to my bed where I was sitting.

"You mean.."

"Yep, you've been standing out there for absolutely no reason." I told her, smirking.

"Oh, ha ha, Bella. Very funny, but anyway, here's your clothes." she said putting the outfit on my bed. "If you don't love it, come and get me. Otherwise, get changed." she said stalking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I got up off the bed and picked up the jeans, I smiled. They were white skinny jeans, I changed into them. I picked up the shirt, holding it up. It was a blue short sleeved v-neck, it looked like it had been splatter painted with neon paint. The only thing it as missing was some white fold over high-tops and a white jacket.

I looked in the mirror, I smiled. Alice definitely knew what I liked.

I walked into her room and into her closet. I looked around and quickly found some white fold over high-tops, put them on, and started looking for a jacket.

"Watcha' lookin' for, Bells? Maybe I could help." Alice said as she walked into the closet.

"A white jacket to go over this." I told her, gesturing to my shirt.

"Oh…..hmmm….." she muttered to herself, searching through the closet. "Here it is!" she said, coming up with a white leather jacket. She handed it to me and I shrugged it on.

"It's a good thing we're the same size." I muttered, she laughed. I walked over to the mirror and straightened up my jacket. I ran a hand through my hair, weaving back and forth a little to give it some body. I turned to Alice. "What do ya think?" I asked, holding out my arms.

She walked over and looked at me. She reached out and adjusted one side of the jacket and pulled my shirt down a bit.

"There," she said stepping back. "you look perfect now."

"Thanks Ali!" I yelled, dancing out of her room and down the stairs.

Max was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table. Since we had moved all the furniture where we wanted it to be yesterday, we could just sit back and relax. Well, until we had something to do, that is.

"Max, you ready?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yeah. Alice?"

"She's getting…" I started, but my little pixie of a sister cut me off.

"I am dressed and ready to go." she told us, practically bouncing down the steps. "Where's Em and A?" she asked.

"Umm… out in the garage, I think." Max said, getting up and standing at my side.

"Oh, that reminds me." I said turning to face Alice. "Should I take my bike? Or just ride with you?" I asked.

"Personally, I would take the bike." Max said, Alice nodded in agreement.

"We're taking Alex's suburban, and he's is probably going to drive. I don't want another fight between you and Emmett over who gets shotgun. So you take the bike and there's one fight avoided." she said and I laughed.

"I'm going out to the garage with the guys." I said walking out the door.

"Remember, you're wearing white!" Alice yelled after me. I laughed to myself and jogged over to the garage.

"Hey guys, whatcha' doin'?" I asked as I came to a stop inside the door. Emmett turned to face me, smiling.

"Hey, Bells. Nothin' much, really. Just talkin' 'bout guy stuff."

"Oh, then I'm goin' for a ride around town. If Ali or Max comes out here looking for me tell them I went for a drive and I'll just meet you guys at school." I said, hopping onto the seat of my bike. I grabbed my silver helmet -not that I really needed it but there were the annoying little police to pull me over. Apparently, while we were in Italy visiting with some old friends, they decided to make that law.

I slipped my helmet and my gloves on, pushed the visor down, and Emmett hit the button to open the garage door, I revved the engine a few times and gunned it, shooting out of the garage like a bullet. I pulled out into the main road and the speedometer reached a hundred and ten, I laughed mindlessly at the thrill of it. I leaned forward, my chin almost level with my hands.

I heard the purr of an engine coming up behind me, I looked over my shoulder. There was a shiny silver Volvo coming up on my tail, and I could tell it was a vampire that was driving it. Nobody in this small town would be able to drive this fast and yet never diverge from the middle of the lane. I turned back around and hit the gas, again. I had a strange feeling that whoever was in that car was following me.

I heard the Volvo speed up behind me, so they were following me. I guess that they figured out that I was a vampire too, probably by the same reasoning that I used.

I smirked to myself as I let go of one of the bars, stuck my hand out, and flitted my fingers in my signature wave. I saw the turn off for the high school and slowed down a bit before turning into the parking lot. The Volvo turned in behind me.

I saw a parking space at the end of the lot and turned it there, taking up the whole space. The Volvo trailed behind me and stopped when I pulled into the space, the window rolled down, and I turned to look at the person sitting there. I was leaning on my bike.

"That's _our_ parking space, _dude_." said a blonde in the passenger seat. I about died laughing.

"Do you _really_ think that a _guy_ would look like this? I mean come _on_, are you blind?" I laughed, pulling off my helmet and shaking out my hair. The blonde's jaw hit the floor. I smirked at her, set my helmet down, and walked away. "Oh, and if you touch my bike, I _will_ hurt you." I called back over my shoulder.

Alex's suburban turned into the parking lot, I laughed at how it stood out among the rest of the older, rusty cars. But then again, I did ride a three-hundred-mile-an-hour-silver-motorcycle into a small town school parking lot, so who was I to be talking?

I sat down onto the top of one of the picnic tables and put my feet on the bench. I pulled out my iPod Touch and checked the time. Seven thirty-five, another twenty minutes until I had to be in class. _I guess I should go to the front office and get our schedules_.

Alice got out of Alex's suburban, I waved at her and pointed to the main office. She nodded and turned around to tell the others that I would get our schedules.

The receptionist was sitting behind the counter, typing away on her computer. I had to clear my throat to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. Now, I can't read minds, but I _can_ read facial expressions very well. I had to stifle a laugh.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, yes. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to pick up mine and my siblings schedules. Emmett and Alice Swan , and Max and Alex Marks." I said to her.

"Oh, um….yes. Here they are. Give these to your siblings and tell them to get them signed and bring them back here at the end of the day. The same with yours." she said, smiling. I nodded and walked quickly out of the office and into the fresh air awaiting. I much preferred this than to the cooped up space of a room without a window open.

"Bells! How's ya doin'? We haven't seen you in a long time!" Emmett boomed, hugging me. I laughed and ducked out of his grasp, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"I saw you like twenty minutes ago, you big oaf." I giggled. He just grinned at me. I laughed at his child-like expression , shaking my head.

Alice bounded over to me, followed by Max and Alex. I shuffled through the schedules, handing Alice hers before she could start her pixie-jumping-up-and-down-crap again. Let me tell you, it is horribly annoying.

I continued handing out schedules and slips to get signed.

"She said to get them signed and turn them in after classes end." I said as they looked at their schedules, memorizing them no doubt. I looked down at mine, language with Mr. Macks, for home room. Not so bad, I guess. I, personally, liked reading, but that's pretty much it. I didn't like much else in school. Not the subjects, not the socializing, and not the teachers. I liked to read, I mostly kept to myself at school.

As a human, I was always the quiet sister of the top socialite and the star football player. Everybody knew I existed, they just didn't know my name or anything about me, really. I felt invisible, but Alice always assured me that I wasn't. That I was well liked, but I knew she was lying. Emmett would talk and laugh with me while his friends weren't around, but when they were, I was _invisible_. It just added more proof to my case.

"Alice, who's home room do you have?" I asked. She zoned out and I knew she was having a vision. She focused on me, I looked at her expectantly. She smiled and bounced like only Alice could.

"There are others like us here, they share the same diet too!" she squealed, I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"My Lord, Alice! Why don't you just shout out to the world that we're not human?" I whispered angrily, too low and fast for human ears. I let my hand drop.

"Everyone who's single is our age!" she giggled.

"Maybe Bella will finally find someone up to her standards." Emmett said, Max smacked him.

"Hello, dip-thong. You haven't had a date since we've been with you, either. So you, mister, are in no place to talk about other peoples social life." she said. I laughed.

"Ooooh! You just got told by a _sophomore_! You're ruining our reputation, man. Pull yourself together, Em." Alex ribbed. Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out at Alex and sulked off to his home room. Laughter rolled off of us, we just couldn't seem to stop until like five minutes later.

"Oh, and to answer your question B, yes we have the same home room. And first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh together!" she said, still giggling. She seemed to think of something, though. "But, what are we going to do for gym?" she asked in a low voice. I thought about it for a minute.

"We'll just have to do it today, maybe fake it and tell the teacher we're sick? I can make some doctor's excuses by tomorrow." I said, way too low for human ears to hear.

"Yeah, that'll be good. See ya after class!" Max yelled while running, at human speed, off to class.

"Yeah, I better go apologize to Emmy before he get's mad again." Alex laughed, walking off.

"You ready?" Alice asked me.

"Bring it." I said, Alice grinned. With that, we stalked off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you liked it. <strong>

**cola320**


	4. Chapter 4

**i sadly don't own bella, alice, emmett, or anybody else. especially not edward *sob* **

**ok *sniff* on with the story**

* * *

><p>Epov<p>

"Come on, Eddie! Time for school!" Jasper, my brother, yelled up the stairs to me. I mumbled a sarcastic _yay_, Jasper chuckled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get your butt down here or so help me, I will take your precious _baby_ apart! Piece. By. Piece." Rosalie, my annoying sister, yelled.

In case you're wondering, my _baby_ is my car. It's a silver Volvo. It's fast, it's sleek, and it fits my personality. There's nothing much to it, on the outside. What it looks like on the outside, isn't what it looks like on the inside. On the outside, it looks small, compact, _regular_. But on the inside, it was roomy, comfortable, and just not what you would expect from just looking at the outside. Just like me.

I look like a normal but withdrawn seventeen year old boy. Tall, lanky, and uncomfortable in his body. That's what I looked like from the outside, I could tell from peoples thoughts around me. But on the inside, oh, on the inside…..I was a soul-less monster, wanting to suck the life out of all the people around me. Super speed, strength, and heightened senses. I was unstoppable. And as if that wasn't enough, my bite would, mentally, set you on fire. The feelings were comparable to being burned alive, but you don't exactly _die_. Well, you do, but you keep living, if you can call it that.

"Edward, drive already." Jasper complained. I sighed, and turned the key in the ignition. My baby purred to life, waiting on me to punch the gas and speed down the road….only to slow down way too soon to turn into the school parking lot. I sighed again.

I drove down our driveway and stopped at the end waiting for the motorcycle I could hear coming. A flash of silver and it was gone, I chuckled. _Let's see who's the better driver. _I thought to myself as I pulled out onto the road and sped to catch up to the bike.

The driver looked over his shoulder at us then turned back around, never moving an inch from the middle of the road. I looked at Rose, I could tell what she was thinking even without reading her mind. _Vampire_.

The guy sped up, leaving us in the dust. You could tell he loved the speed, just like me. I sped up to keep his tail.

He stuck out one hand and flitted his fingers at us, not very manly. He slowed down as we approached the school and turned in. My head snapped over to see Rose looking back.

_Another vampire at the school? Three of us is in no danger, but with another, possibly with a few companions? Not good, not good at all…. _Rose's thoughts interrupted Jasper's.

_He took our space! The nerve! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets off that pretty little bike of his._ Rose sneered in her thoughts. I shook my head and chuckled quietly so the force that is Rosalie wouldn't hear me.

I pulled up and stopped in front of the space where we usually parked, Rose rolled down her window. The guy was casually leaning up against his bike, although, now that he was sitting in front of me, he kind of had a feminine curve to him.

"That's _our_ parking space, _dude_." Rose said to the guy. The guy about died laughing. But the laugh was like Esme's or Rose's, not mine or Jasper's.

"Do you _really_ think a _guy_ would look like this?" he said pulling off his helmet, or rather _her_ helmet.

She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long mahogany hair, molten gold eyes, a figure that Rose would kill for, and beautiful laugh that sounded like bells ringing.

The girl shook out her hair and Rose's jaw hit the floor. The girl smirked, set her helmet down, and walked away.

"Oh, and if you touch my bike, I _will_ hurt you." she called back over her shoulder. I watched her walk, or rather glide off. Rose slapped my head to get my attention.

"Go get that space, it's open." Rose growled. I nodded, in a daze.

A white suburban turned into the lot, and the girl with brown hair looked and laughed. I tried to get into her head to see what she was laughing at, but nothing, just an empty space where she was.

I pulled into the space and took the key out of the ignition. I opened my door and got out, my eyes following the girl as she walked toward the picnic tables and sat down for a minute before checking her iPod, getting up, and walking to the front office. She waved at someone I couldn't see, probably part of her coven.

She entered and came out a minute later with some papers in her hand.

A huge vampire ran up to her and scooped her up into a hug, followed by a tiny bouncing pixie and two less excited vampires who were giggling and shaking their heads slightly at the scene in front of them, like it was a normal thing. One was a girl that looked about seventeen with black shoulder length hair. The other was a guy that looked about the same age as the mountain, but was leaner and less muscled and had blonde hair instead of brown but was still as tall.

"Ooooh, look at that hunk. He's gorgeous!" Rosalie said, in awe. She was staring at the huge guy that was standing beside the pixie, who was _still_ bouncing slightly.

"She's beautiful." Jasper murmured beside me. I knew he was talking about the bouncing pixie from his thoughts.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered to myself. Rose looked over at me smirking with a knowing look behind the smirk.

"Ooooh, Eddie-boy's got a crush." Rose sang dancing away from me before I could strangle her. Jasper chuckled beside me and I slapped his arm.

"Neither of you should be saying anything, you and the pixie and Rose and the mountain. I, for one, am glad it's not the other way around; that would be terribly awkward." I said ducking out of the path of Jasper's fist and jogging at human pace away. I laughed before seeing that the group was no longer there and my smile faded. I pouted to myself, that girl was….indescribable. There was just something about her that…..I don't know, she was just different from all the other vampire girls I've met. Especially Tanya, she was a…..no, Esme told me to use nice words to describe my 'cousin' that tries to seduce me every time she saw me. Ugh, I know Esme tells me not to hate people, but I can't not hate Tanya. Neither can Jazz or Rose, especially Rose. She has no tolerance for our 'cousin'.

As I walked toward my homeroom, I wondered what classes the brunette had and if she had any with me, she looked about the same age as me, a junior. I doubted the little pixie had any with Jasper, she looked about the same age as the brunette and Jasper was a senior. But Rose, if she was lucky, probably had some classes with the mountain and would have him wrapped around her little finger by the end of the day. If I was lucky I would have a couple classes with the brunette and she wouldn't acknowledge me at all. Yes, I know, _Lucky me_.

I walked into my homeroom and there she was with the little pixie, talking quietly to each other and paying no one else any attention. I tried to read their thoughts, but it was like nobody was there. One of them was a mental shield and I wanted to know who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, sorry if edward's pov suckd but im not the best at guy pov's caude im not one and i have no idea what goes on inside their heads. so reveiw and tell me how i did!<strong>

**Cola320**

**P  
>R<br>E  
>S<br>S**

**T  
>H<br>E**

**B  
>U<br>T  
>T<br>O  
>N<strong>

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am so very sorry for not updating sooner. i got caught up in many things, but there is no excuse. **

**if i even have any readers out there that can reveiw, plese do. im not sure if you like it, hate it, or what ever else. i need some inspiration. otherwise i might have to discontineue this story. i dont know what im going to do, but if no one's reading this story, i dont see the point of continuing it. if i do discontinue it, i will not let anyone else continue it. **

**disclaimer: i do not own anyone or anything except Max and Alex and maybe some other characters if i decide to put them in there. **

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Homeroom and first period was so boring I almost fell asleep, I can't even sleep! At one point Alice laid her head down on the desk and pretended to sleep, the teacher, Ms. Romas, actually dropped a book down onto the desk to 'wake' Alice up. She jumped as if she had really been asleep, rubbing her eyes a bit and blinking a little for good measure. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Along with most of the rest of the class. Except for one guy at the back of the room who just staring at me, it was kinda creepy.

"Alice?" I asked, too low for the humans around us to hear.

"Um…" her expression blank and her eyes far off, looking into the future. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." she whispered, counting down to the bell.

_Bing, bing, bing, bing!_ it signaled that the class was over. Alice and I slung our backpacks over our shoulders and walked swiftly out of the class room before anyone else was even out of their chair.

"I thought I was going to die!" she said, huffing.

"I know, and I thought Mr. White was boring in Spain." I laughed and Alice joined in. A girl walked up to us.

"You've been to Spain?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" Ali asked her, shrugging.

"Oh, um, no reason. Just wondering." she said, falling into step beside me. I looked over at her.

"Can we help you?" I asked her in a obviously sarcastically sweet voice.

"You're sitting with me and my group at lunch." she stated nonchalantly, shrugging and ignoring my vibe. And she _told_ me where we were sitting, not asked, _told_. If anything sets me off, it's when someone _tells_ me what I'm going to do and what I'm not going to do.

"_Excuse_ me?" I asked, clearly irritated. She just looked at me like I was a little slow, that right there did it.

"Ok, let me get one thing straight,_ girly_. Me and my sister are going to sit with our family at lunch and our family _only_. And another thing, don't ever tell me what to do." I growled, not like a growl growl, but more like a human growl. She just shrugged.

"Ok, you can sit with us tomorrow." she said walking away. Alice had to hold me back to keep me from going after her and back-handing the girl right across her pretty little rosy cheeks, and probably leave a pretty good sized mark too.

"You'd break her skull, B. Let it go, just let it go." she said and I took deep, calming breaths. I nodded a few seconds later and we walked on to our next class, Math. Oh, how I hate math. I hate it with a burning passion.

I'm not bad at it; no, I know everything there is to know about it. But I just don't understand why these humans make up all these new ways to do things, claiming that they're easier when the thing they're updating is as simple, if not simpler. They just _have_ to make things harder for themselves. Besides, next year they probably won't even do it because the teachers next year will have some other stupid, complicated method to figure out two plus two.

"Ms. Swan? Would you care to answer my question?" the teacher asked sarcastically. I had been half hearing him, so I knew what he was asking.

"No, but I don't really have a choice." Alice almost lost it right there. "Twenty-seven." he looked surprised that I knew the answer. He turned back to the board with a huff and grumbling about stupid cheating kids.

The bell rang about five minutes later and Ali and me threw our bags over our shoulders and glided out of the class room.

The guy that was staring at me in first period walked down the hall towards us. He had tousled bronze hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and no heartbeat. So, this was one of the others Alice saw earlier. I nudged Alice beside me and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"One of the others you saw is coming towards us." I whispered, too quiet for even the other vampire to hear.

"Yeah, he was staring at you in first." she said quietly once I had leaned back up.

"Yeah, I saw. If he wasn't so cute, I would tell him off." I said whispered back. _Oh, no. Please don't tell me I actually just said that out loud! I will never hear the end of it if Emmett heard it. _I thought. The guy with the bronze hair stopped in front of us.

"Our covens need to meet, get some things straight. After school, our place. I'll wait here and show you how to get there." he said in a low voice.

"Big white house, middle of nowhere? I know the place, you can show my siblings the way, I'm good." I said. He nodded and I thought I saw a bit of disappointment on his face but he looked away too quickly for me to be sure. He stalked off towards what I assumed was his next class. I watched him go.

"Oooo! Bella has a crush! Bella has a crush!" Alice sang, dancing out of my reach and skipping to our next class.

"Stupid, evil, crazy, moronic, midget-pixie." I grumbled as I chased after her.

o~o~0~o~o

At lunch, we sat a table in the corner far away from everyone else, the students were looking at us like we were crazy for sitting there but I didn't care in the least. They can think what they want to think.

Emmett and Alex walked in followed by some girls, drooling over them. They got their trays and sat with us and their fans backed up when they saw us sitting with them.

Max came in a few minutes later, surprisingly no guys following her. I guess she got tired of them harassing her and she told them off again. She got her tray and sat down just as three vampires walked in. The boy with bronze hair, was in the front. The girl with blonde hair that thought I was a guy, walked in half behind and half beside him. And a guy with longer blonde hair walked behind them, looking a little withdrawn.

They all got their trays and started walking towards where we were sitting, not even noticing us until they were a couple feet from the table. The blonde glared at me.

"This is our table." she sneered. I shrugged.

"I don't see your name on it _blondie_." I said. Alice and Alex laughed, Max snickered.

"Why, you little-" she was cut off by the blonde guy clamping his hand over her mouth, she calmed instantly.

I took a good look at him and my muscles tensed reflexively and I scooted my chair back a bit; he had scars covering from his jaw to the collar of his shirt and I'm sure it stretched across his chest and arms, too. He had been in the southern wars, no doubt, and had been attacked by what looked like hundreds of vampires, the same number that had been destroyed in the process.

I nudge Max beside me, she had stopped snickering and was looking at the guy with blonde hair too. She looked over to me and nodded, telling me that she had saw it.

"Well, as it turns out, one of you can have my seat." I told the other vampires, then I turned toward my family. "I'll be going outside, it's starting to get a bit too uncomfortable for me." they nodded and stayed where they were.

"I'll come with you, B. We have some stuff to talk about, I _saw_ something earlier." Alice said, getting up to stand beside me. "We'll be just outside." she said to no one in particular.

We threw our trays away and walked out the side door. Alice pulled me to where we weren't in most lines of view.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme are in this town somewhere. I could smell it on those other vampires that you were arguing with, especially the bonze-haired one. They've met them." she said and my eyes widened.

"They're here?" I whispered, she nodded sadly. She hugged me while I sat there stunned.

"We need to ask them where they've met Carlisle and Esme. If they're living here, they'll be secluded and well respected. Carlisle is probably working at the hospital as a doctor again, and Esme may or may not be working. If she is, it will be as an interior designer." Alice nodded. Just then the bell rang, signaling that Lunch was over and that we had five minutes to get to class.

"Let's go." Alice said and we walked off to class.

o~o~0~o~o

Alice and I both waited beside the suburban for Emmett, Alex, and Max. They came out about five minutes later, the other vampires a few feet behind them. Both blondes veered off towards the silver Volvo. They got in and sped out of the parking lot. The bonze haired guy kept walking towards us.

"Bella! We haven't seen you in forever!" Emmett yelled as he smashed into me. He hit me so hard we both fell to the ground laughing. He got up off me and held out a hand to help me up, I took it and he pulled me up.

"You saw me at lunch." I told him, jumping to pat his head.

"Oh, yeah. I did see you at lunch." he said. "You and Ali are just so small, I didn't see you." he said. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, I _can take_ the stereo and TV away…" he started to panic.

"Pssh, I was _kidding_! You two are so tall, I have to look up to see your face." I laughed. I remembered the guy with bronze hair was still there, I looked over to where he was standing with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry about that, the big oaf apparently has memory issues." that earned a 'hey!' from Emmett. "Anyways, the big oaf is Emmett. The tall guy with blonde hair is Alex. The tall girl with black hair is Max. The little pixie here that normally doesn't stop bouncing is Alice, and I am Bella. This is the Olympic Coven." I told him.

"That's our coven's name." he said.

"Three of us were actually born here, so we have more of a claim to it than you." Emmett told him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok, we can discuss that at my house. One thing, you should probably tell the head of this coven where to meet." he said.

"As I've already told you, I know where we're meeting."

"You're the leader?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now, if you'll show my family the way to your house, I have a show I want to watch at ten and I will leave in time to get back for it, if the meeting's over or not." I said, pulling my hair up into a sloppy bun and pulling my helmet on after it and sliding my gloves on.

Everyone piled in Alex's suburban, the guy with the bronze hair driving. I took off out of the parking lot and when I got onto the highway, I really hit the gas, almost hitting one twenty. I slowed down when I saw the approaching turn-off for the huge secluded house.

I slowed down over the rocky terrain, not wanting to damage my bike's suspension. I wanted this baby to ride smooth and fast for as long as it would. I pulled up to the house and listened for the suburban, it wasn't nearly as fast or quiet as my bike. So it would be here in a minute and I would _definitely_ hear it before I saw it.

Almost five minutes later, I heard the suburban coming down the highway. It slowed down the tiniest bit and turned in the drive-way. I saw it about twenty seconds later.

At this point, I was laying on my back, with my eyes closed, on my bike after finding four big rocks to keep it standing up straight. I was listening to my helmet's headphones when they pulled up, for some reason, I still hadn't taken off my helmet..

They pulled to a stop beside me and I got up, sliding gracefully off my bike. I pulled my gloves off, and set them down on the seat.

A familiar scent reached my nose, I thought for a second….no, it couldn't be. Not him! He left us, and so did she. Maybe they were passing through and they came through here, but the trail smelled fresh and I didn't see or hear anyone while I was laying there so they must've ran through before I pulled up the driveway.

I slowly pulled out the pony-tail holder as they all got out of the car. Alice bounded over to my side where she usually stayed. I leaned down to her ear.

"Can you smell that?" I asked her, she nodded imperceptibly. Emmet bounded around the car and skidded to a stop in front of us, Max and Alex walked normally over to us. The guy with the bronze hair was the last one to come around the car. He stopped a few yards away from all of us.

"Stay here, I'll get the others." he said before taking off into the house. We heard some quiet whispers and then the tow we met filed out.

The blonde girl glided out first, followed by the blonde boy. We heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and the scent I had been smelling got stronger. I gasped. Apparently Alice and Em were too busy staring at the two blondes because they didn't even react to the smell. I went into defense mode automatically.

"Alex, shield up." I hissed.

"What? Why?" he whispered back.

"Do it." I felt his shield go up around us. I covered his with mine. "Max, be ready at any moment." I told her, she nodded slightly. "Ali, look." I told her. She closed her eyes and her face went blank. When she opened her eyes again, they beheld terror.

The footsteps came closer.

"Ali…." she grabbed my arm.

"Emmett hold her." she commended Emmett, he looked at her then at me. "Emmett." she growled. He immediately wrapped his huge arms around me. I struggled against my cage, but to no avail.

Then they walked outside.

The people that lied to me.

The very people that walked out of our lives.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>review, i've said what needs to be said already above, so simply, reveiw. <strong>

**Cola320**


	6. Chapter 6

**i am very sorry it took so long to update, life has been an emotional rollercoaster lately. my computer has been recently fixed from crashing. i wrote this chapter in the last hour in a rush to get it up. i rewrote it about ten times so that's a part of the reason it's so short. **

**just saw part one of breaking dawn today...personally i wasn't exactly buzzing after i came out but i do admit it was a movie i would definately buy. a bit surprised it was only pg13 for some parts *cough, honeymoon scenes, cough* wouldnt reccomend it for young people. what surprised me the most was that some parents had the audacity to bring their four five and six year olds to watch it with them. there were at least five parents like that. not something they needed to be exposed to. **

**so sorry for rambling just had to get it out of my system. so here's what (from what i can tell from REVIEWS) three people have been waiting for. **

**Cola320**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

We froze when they walked out the door, and when Carlisle saw us, he did too…..but Esme- not recognizing us- pulled him along behind her.

My shield went down, and I immediately put it back up, mentally cursing myself for letting it down in the first place. My first duty as leader was to protect my family at any cost.

"Carlisle." I heard Alice whisper.

"Esme." Emmett whispered above my head. I merely growled at them, still not moving.

"Emmett, please let me go." I asked with false politeness. He was about to shake his head no, when Alice nodded at him to let me go.

I back up to my bike, my fingers tracing the handle bar closest to me.

"Please, don't go!" Esme pleaded, she still didn't recognize us.

"Don't you remember who we are?" I called back to her. "Your daughters and son?"

"These are my children." she said, motioning towards the ones we met in the school. "Well, my adoptive children, that is." she said smiling. Alice chocked out a sob, I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. She may be an evil pixie, but she can be very sensitive sometimes.

"You really don't remember us?" I asked. I could tell Carlisle did, but Esme shook her head no. I decided to tell her. "Mary Alice Swan, Emmett McCarty Swan, and Isabella Marie Swan don't ring any bells?" her eyes widened in realization, but I didn't stop. "You, know. The ones you adopted about forty years ago, the ones that got deathly sick, the ones you changed, the ones you _left_ without a backward glance. Those ones." I looked over to Ailce, she was sobbing. I walked over to her and let her sob into my shirt and held her close, stroking her hair, and telling her it would be alright.

"Em, take her home. I'll be home later." he nodded, taking Alice and setting her in the backseat and sliding in behind her. Alex got in the driver's seat and Max came to stand beside me. I looked at her.

"Go home, Max." I told her, she merely shook her head. I sighed, not pushing it because I didn't have it in me to fight her. The Suburban sped down the drive-way and onto the road. I turned back to the people in front of me.

"Why did you leave us? All I want to know is why." I asked sadly.

"One of our other children was having a…..ah…..severe problem controlling his thirst. We had to leave and help him. When came back you were gone." Esme said softly.

"You could've at least left a note telling us, '_sorry we changed you into a monster, you were dieing anyway. Oh, and by the way, we left you for a few weeks, but we'll be back later._' you could have done that." I paused. "And now I suppose you're going to tell me you forgot or something like that." I told them. If I could cry, I would be.

"It was a matter of life and death." Esme said quietly. "The Volturi were getting suspicious." I stayed quiet. Emmett had, had control issues early on but soon got over it. I turned to Max.

"We better get home, we need to get to Alice and see if she needs her sisters." Max nodded. I slung my hair up into a messy bun and slid my helmet on over it.

I slid smoothly onto my bike, Max right behind me. I sped down their drive-way, forgetting the suspension. I had a sister in dire need of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it. i worked kind of hard on it. haha i made another joke!<strong>

**Cola320**


	7. author's note

i am truly sorry to any followers out there, but the drive for this is gone for me. if any returns i will be sure to post another chapter, but my interests have been drawn away from any and all Twilight things. i don't even read them anymore, they hold no interest for me either. again, i am truly very sorry, but this will be put on hold indefinately unless one of three things happen. 1) i get **huge **wants and urges to continue it. 2) i get random inspiration from somewhere. or 3) someone PMs me with an idea of theirs-that i like well enough to put in and if it fits- and if that happens i will positively give a huge thank you, awknowledgement, and a virtual invisible cake to said person, but until one of those happens, this is not planned to be continued anytime soon.

a special thanks to JOJOsponge for encouraging me. And to JoanFuckingJett and Ebony Hallow for reveiwing. i also want to thank alicewillbealice1066379, Ebony hallow, ive got an apple adiction DX, jessgold94, lorri-cullen, marzu93, -X, Murfdizzle, sammy2393, tamara morgenstern, twilightgirlforever16, AliceonSugar, Bri P, GerogiaW97, Hopesmile, JOJOsponge, JoanFuckingJett, TalonNight, and twilight maid for alerting and favoriting. (Excuse my language, it's someone's name so i don't want to mess it up.)

i am sorry for getting your hopes up (any followers out there) for a new chapter but this had to be said. i regret that i am not into this story anymore, but i can't write something i am not interested in anymore unless you want some crappy chapters.

Truly sorry,

Cola320


End file.
